Love More
Love More is a song by Chris Brown and features Nicki Minaj. This song is the 19th song on the tracklist of the deluxe edition of his sixth studio album X. The song peaked at number 23 on the US Billboard Hot 100. Chris and Nicki collaborated before on her singles "Right By My Side" and "Only", which also features "Lil Wayne" and "Drake". They also collaborated on "DJ Khaled"'s song "Take It To The Head" and Meek Mill's song "All Eyes On You". Music Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tff2oE31Mlw Lyrics 1: Chris Brown You say all you need is consistent love When I try I swear it’s never enough, I messed up Maybe this thing here just ain’t meant for us Baby you let go and I pull you back, I let go, you ain't having that Chris Brown We do it like we rock stars Sexing in my hotel room, we be so loud Higher than a smoke cloud Shades on, doing 95 with the top down I might sound crazy Cause we be going back and forth One minute I hate you, and I love you That’s just how it is Chris Brown ‘Til we get it right we gon' fuck some more, ‘til we get it I'mma get it, I'mma get it, 'til we get it, 'til we get it 'Til we get it right we gon’ fuck some more, I'mma get it I'mma get it, 'til we get it, 'til we get it, I'mma get it, turn up 2: Chris Brown Why is it all so complicated? Baby this should be simple, it’s driving me mental But when you back it up it really drives me crazy And you know what I’m into, make me forget what we arguing about, ay Chris Brown We do it like we rock stars Sexing in my hotel room, we be so loud Higher than a smoke cloud Shades on, doing 95 with the top down I might sound crazy Cause we be going back and forth One minute I hate you, and I love you That’s just how it is Chris Brown ‘Til we get it right we gon' fuck some more, ‘til we get it I'mma get it, I'mma get it, 'til we get it, 'til we get it 'Til we get it right we gon’ fuck some more, I'mma get it I'mma get it, 'til we get it, 'til we get it, I'mma get it 3: Nicki Minaj Yo, he don’t know me but he setting up to blow me, uh Said my Twitter picture remind him of Naomi, uh On the low I used to holla at his homie, uh Fuck it, now I’m 'bout to ride him like a pony, yeah Okay, thug prolly, yo come polly He wanna fuck a bad Dolly and pop Molly I hope your pockets got a muthafuckin' pot belly Or is it that you never ball? John Salley He had the Rolls in his Royce, the tone in his voice Don’t want a good girl, naw, hoes is his choice D-D-Dick on H, pussy on W Mouth on open, ass on smother you Ass on the cover too, Elle Magazine Vroom, vroom, vroom, get gasoline Could I be your wife? Naw, we could bang though I got these niggas whipped, call me Django Chris Brown ‘Til we get it right we gon' fuck some more, ‘til we get it I'mma get it, I'mma get it, 'til we get it, 'til we get it 'Til we get it right we gon’ fuck some more, I'mma get it I'mma get it, 'til we get it, 'til we get it, I'mma get it Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:X Songs